1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals the salts of meadowfoam amidopropyl dimethyl amine and a process for conditioning hair which comprises contacting the hair with an effective conditioning amount of a novel amido amine salt based upon meadowfoam. The term meadowfoam as used here refers to compounds derived from meadowfoam oil, meadowfoam acid or meadowfoam methyl ester. The introduction of the meadowfoam portion of the molecule into the compounds of the present invention results in improved conditioning in personal care formulations as well as improved odor stability in the formulation.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Amido amines are known in the art. Variation of carbon chain lengths in amido amine has direct effect upon the conditioning properties of the compound. While amido amines based upon short chain fatty acids can be made, they do not produce conditioning effects on hair. The use of fatty acids having 18 or more carbon atoms result in compounds that provide conditioning. If the compounds are saturated, the amido amines (sterayl amidopropyl dimethyl amine) is solid. The selection of a oleyl amido amine gives a liquid product, which is highly desirable but the compound undergoes a process of oxidative instability referred to as rancidity, producing low molecular weight aldehydes with mal odor. The availability of a liquid, oxidatively stable amido amine salts that can be used in personal care systems has been elusive prior to the compounds of the present invention.
The recent availability of meadowfoam oil, with it's 20 to 22 carbon atoms and the specific location of it's double bonds, and it's reaction to make surfactants results in the preparation liquid stable surfactants, having outstanding emulsifying properties and are very acceptable for use in personal care applications.
None of the prior amido amine possess the critical meadowfoam carboxy moiety.
The parent case Ser. No. 847,202 filed May 1, 1997, discloses the procedure and processes needed to make the intermediate necessary to make the compound of the present.